


Delectatio morosa

by karake456



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domination, Hylo, M/M, Masoquism, Pain, Sadism, Sex, Spanish, Toxic Relationship, alternative universe, noncon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: AU Psicólogo/Paciente.¿Cuál es el límite de nuestros placeres? ¿Nuestros miedos? Y ¿hasta qué punto vas a llegar para controlar tus propios demonios?Kylux/Hylo como pareja  principal. Mención de otros personajes.«Porque el placer es más dulce con algo de dolor».





	Delectatio morosa

«Conflicto»

Fue la primera palabra escrita en el informe de su nuevo paciente. Cuando Hux Armitage vio los puños cerrados, la mirada esquiva y el ceño fruncido, concluyó que Ben Skywalker y él no tendrían una buena relación.

Suspiró. 

Su cuerpo se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro, los dedos de la mano derecha jugueteaban con el bolígrafo rojo, especial para esos casos. Las pétreas, frías piedras de sus ojos seguían el compás de la respiración ajena. Ni las gotas de sudor de su frente, deslizándose con calculada lentitud, escapaban a su escrutinio adecuado. Una sonrisa tranquila se adivinó en sus facciones, aunque sus labios nunca se curvaron. 

La intimidación de ese joven le causaba un extraño cosquilleo. Tenía el presentimiento de estar ante alguien muy difícil de sorprender. Un joven recién salido de la adolescencia, rebelde, quizás perverso. Su lengua se movió dentro de la cavidad, saliva se deslizó por la garganta, mientras imaginaba las inclinaciones del joven Solo. 

Pero, eso ya era adelantar demasiado su diagnóstico. Apenas era la mirada inicial a una nueva obra, una figura maleable entre sus dedos cual plastilina. Médico, llamado doctor Armitage con cierta reverencia, tenía la capacidad de reformar a los más rebeldes y rabiosos de los miembros de la sociedad. 

Sin embargo, sus métodos eran un misterio para la mayoría. Y sus pacientes, una vez curados, esquivaban cualquier interrogatorio respecto a ello. Tampoco volvían a contactar al doctor Armitage. Quizás en sus sueños, sus pesadillas, volvían a encontrarse con la estatua de rostro imposible de leer. 

Llevó la mano izquierda a su sien. Acomodó los mechones pelirrojos otra vez en su sitio, mientras seguía el escaneo completo de la presencia del joven ante él. En la sola postura de Ben pudo adivinar la división de su problemática. Era una cebolla con exceso de capas, de conflictos necesitados de su atención y de su extrema pulcritud al tratarlos. 

El despacho de grandes ventanales se llenó del eco del bolígrafo en el papel. Ben se removió, incómodo. Sus ojos atravesaron sus mechones oscuros; la oscuridad de sus pupilas escaneó al profesional, aparentemente inofensivo, en su suéter vinotinto y sillón de cuero negro. 

Hux bajó el bolígrafo. Releyó las anotaciones. 

«Inseguridad e incomodidad». Cuerpo inclinado en el asiento, constante cambio de postura. 

«Agresividad». Puños apretados en el regazo.

«¿Timidez?». Constante juego con uno de sus mechones oscuros. 

Asintió. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, como dos perros territoriales midiendo a su contrincante. 

Una sonrisa amable cruzó los labios de Hux. 

—Me alegro que hayas venido por fin, Joven Solo. ¿O Ben? 

—Ben está bien. —Cortó. Su rostro se oscureció por sus mechones sueltos. 

Hux se relamió los labios. La sonrisa se amplió, aunque la alegría nunca alcanzó sus ojos ni postura. 

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca por largos minutos. Ben cambió de postura un par de veces, cruzándose de brazos y, luego, posó las manos en sus rodillas. Miró alrededor. Apreció desde la librería llena de tomos meticulosamente organizados hasta la ausencia de decoración distintiva. 

—¿Cuánto... Cuánto tiempo me debo quedar hoy? —susurró mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Apretó la mandíbula al escuchar la mano de Hux anotar. 

—Hoy puedes irte cuando lo desees. Es sólo una sesión exploratoria, Ben. —Hux se tocó los labios con el índice. El paciente desvió la mirada. Sus ojos eran como dos hoyos vacíos. 

—Ahora... Ahora... Me iré. 

Pese a su seguridad al levantarse, aún dudó. Se mantuvo de pie unos segundos, fija su atención en el sitio dónde había permanecido durante menos de veinte minutos. Hux anotó «Posibles problemas con la autoridad», en cuanto le dieron la espalda. 

Apenas pudo captar el impacto de la salida del más joven, mas quedó grabada en su memoria la imagen de un chico muy alto, fuerte e intimidate, huyendo como un niño pequeño antes de un ataque de rabia. Rio. 

Del marco de la puerta se asomó una cabeza rubia. 

—¿Para cuando cuadro su próxima cita, doctor Armitage? 

—Ponla los jueves. Según su historial y la charla con el oficial asignado, sus reuniones con el juez son los miércoles.

Se recostó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos e imaginó el cabello negro de Ben Solo desordenado, sus puños llenos de sangre y ese rostro tímido, dócil, desfigurado por la bestia interna.

Sí. Sería un conflicto enorme, pero uno muy entretenido.

**Author's Note:**

> Actualizaré de forma semanal los días domingos. Espero lo disfruten ❤️


End file.
